Megaman YO!
by IchigaIV
Summary: This is what I think happened leading up to Megaman ZX, one of the forgotten Megaman titles whose true ending will never be realized. We follow an Ex-Transporter who is also part of the rivaling company of Giro Express. In addition, this is meant to take please before ZX's fateful, defining moment in their childhood. Do keep in mind that there will be some death and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Megaman and its franchise is owned by Capcom and is in no way meant to encroach upon their creative territory. Events, characters, and place are meant as a means of creative outlet and not owned by the writer. Please support the official channels.**

* * *

"Hello. This is a representative of SF Transporting service, how may I assist you?" I said into my mouth piece. "Hi, I need you to deliver three very special packages," my client on the other side said. "Understood. Are any of the packages fragile or temperature sensitive?"

"Just one is temperature sensitive," said my client. "Understood. On my way to your location." I cut the feed and veered off the highway towards my client's location. I ducked through the various alleyways through out the city and stopped underneath a lamp post by a dock. I checked the tracker on my bike and the location was correct. "Odd, the client is normally waiting for me at the location given to me," I muttered under my breathe.

I got off my bike and took off my helmet, feeling the sweat start to freeze my scalp in the night breeze. I ruffled my hair to try and get some sweat out and put my helmet on my bike's seat. I leaned against the lamp post and waited for my client. I was just about to doze off when I heard sirens coming around the corner. I paid it no mind until I saw a child holding a stuffed animal come running around the corner. Seeing her run reminded me of my little sister before she was trampled by mavericks. I put my helmet on and jumped on my bike with the goal of picking her up while she was running.

I managed to grab her and put her on the small of the seat in front of me. She held onto me without me even telling her. By the time we lost the police, we were in the forest outside town. I helped the girl off and pulled my helmet off. "Alright, you're safe now. Mind telling me your name?" I said to the frightened little girl. She looked away and said something under her breathe. "Can I at least have an initial?" "Pyrrha…" she said. "Nice name, Pyrrha. Mind telling me why those police bots were chasing you?" "...chasing me and Levi…" she mumbled again. Now that I had more time to take it in, the stuffed animal in the girl's hand was a sea dragon and she had a light blue messenger bag on her shoulder. "Is Levi the sea dragon in your arms?" I asked. She nodded affirmatively and hugged it even tighter.

I kneeled and rubbed the girl's head gently and looked her in the eyes. "Did someone tell you to head to that dock to meet someone on a bike?" "Yes," she replied and looked me in the eyes. She showed me a ticket with an address on it with a tag of fifteen thousand credits as the compensation. I scanned the barcode on the ticket and got up. I pulled an extra helmet from one of the containers on my bike that looked small enough for Pyrrha. I put it on her and put her on my bike once more.

We were back on the highway on our way to her destination when Pantheon Riders began shooting at me. I swerved through traffic trying to avoid further blaster fire. I may have had biker gear on, but it's not designed to withstand getting shot. I cursed under my breath and told Pyrrha to hang on to me. I jumped the barrier on the side of the highway, falling 20 feet to the floor below. I let go of my bike and curled my body around Pyrrha and started rolling to minimize the fall damage.

After we were done rolling, I asked Pyrrha if she wasn't hurt. She appeared to be unconscious, but unscathed. I looked all around me and saw that were in a forest just underneath the highway. I saw my bike and knew, even in the dim light, that it was wrecked, nearly unable to be salvaged. I tried waking Pyrrha up before I gave up and got us ready for a long walk to the next available mode of transport.

I put her bag over my shoulder and hiked her up on my back.

"At least he won't leave her to die in the forest."

I started turning my head and body around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I should get my head checked after this delivery is over," I said aloud. "This guy can hear me? He can't be my biomatch." I then thought, "Yeah, better get my head checked."

After walking about 30 meters, a blaster shot narrowly missed my head. I started running but was soon surrounded by multiple pantheons. A woman stepped out from the ring of pantheons, carrying a sword scabbard on her left hip and a large charm over it.

"I'm amazed you made it this far, Mr. Transporter. However, we'll be taking the girl and the biometal,"she said once she straightened her purple coat. "I don't know about a biometal, but you're not getting this girl. It's my company's motto to transport all goods safely without questions and without alteration."

"I was hoping you would say that,"she said as she began to reach for the charm and scabbard. She held out both and said, "Rock-on." She was enveloped in a purple and orange cyclone of flames. When the flames died down, she was in a white armor with orange semi-transparent spikes on her shoulders and back of her head. Her scabbard had turned into two energy swords with orange energy burning the air around it.

"With your despair in failing your delivery, it will make my master ever more powerful. Kneel and wallow in despair, rat," the woman said before she pulled her arms back to strike me down. I flinched before the blades made contact with me, but all I felt was a greater weight in my arms as well as cold metal against my thin gloves. I looked up to see two green hands holding the blades.

"Don't touch my partner's friend, Titania." It sounded like it came from Pyrrha, but it sounded older. The hands pushed the blades away and lifted Pyrrha off of my back. I looked up to see her in an armor of green with purple accents. The green hands sprouting from her back as well as two green gloves that covered her entire arm.

"I see you've taken the lead this time, Model Y. How long until your partner wakes up and you have to stop your transformation?" "Long enough to allow the other relic to find its partner."

"Oh come on, Y. I don't want this guy to be my partner. He doesn't even have any strength within him." "Hey, whoever is saying that, I do have strength. I follow through with my promises." "Fine, take me out of the bag and yell out, 'MegaMERGE' as loud as you can."

I did as I was advised and took out a strange orange rock with a golden insignia on it in the shape of an omega on it. I held it out and yelled, "Mega-MER~~~~GE" at the top of my lungs. The voice then began to glow and I heard, "Bio-link: established. M.E.G.A-Systems: online" When I was finally able to see again, I was holding a gun in my left hand and a purple energy sword in my right.

"I'll draw Titania's attention away while you take care of the grunts. Take this moment to familiarize yourself with your new power," the other voice said. After this, Pyrrha's body grabbed the woman in white armor, I'm assuming was was Titania, and flung her off somewhere.

Once gone, all the Pantheons pointed their buster arms at me. I put the gun at my hip and ran at the pantheon in front of me. I slashed through it and three other pantheons, clearing the circle. "I better get to where Pyrrha is so she can get some help. From what Titania had said, she won't have a lot of time to transform."

"This wouldn't have happened if you were so weak." "I didn't know I was gonna have to fight. If you don't want to help, I can just give you to the pantheons and help Pyrrha on my own." "Who said anything about not helping you? I made a promise to protect that child so long as I still shone brightly. Let's go take this queen's crown." "Copy that."

As I attacked hostiles left and right, I got better and better at using this "Biometal" that I had obtained. The gun was easy enough to use; it was the sword that took real finesse. I even managed to shoot down a twin-copter that looked like a fly. When I got to Pyrrha, she was unconscious and tied up.

"Ah, so the newest player has arrived at last. I was just about to transport this 'girl' to my superiors."

"You are going to do no such thing. She's my package and it's my job to deliver my packages unharmed and untampered!" I yelled as I ran at Titania.I slashed at her and missed, but she didn't know I had my gun in my other hand. I landed a headshot as I sped past her with the momentum from my attempt. She was stunned at first and was rubbing where my gun hit her.

"You're an annoying one, I can tell. What I don't understand is how you were able to hit me while you were moving like that." "If you were a long time customer of Super Fast Transporting, you'd know that I'm the Moving Sniper Neo."

She pulled her energy swords and began spinning them. I readied my own purple saber and held it backwards. She began to try and circle me, but I rushed at her. I swung at her with my saber, getting blocked very easily. She didn't see me bringing my gun close to her abdomen as I was swinging. I let loose the energy I was building up in my gun and released it at point blank on her abdomen. She was sent flying back right before her sword connected with me. When she stopped skidding she tried to get up but fell onto her knees.

"How is this possible? I'm the head of security at my company!" Titania screamed. Before I could say anything, people swooped in from above the treeline and forced Titania out of her transformation. Afterwards, she was knocked out and left on the floor of the forest. I canceled my own and ran to Pyrrha. I picked her up and tried to run from the people, but more came from among the trees and stopped me.

"Great, I traded a headache for a migraine," I said as they began to corner me. Once there was a circle of people in uniforms around me, a woman in a pink clothes with blonde hair and green eyes stepped out from behind them. I then noticed the reploid mark that is standard issue on all reploids. "Everyone, lower your guard. These are the people we're meant to meet," said the woman. The circle broke and everyone began to start heading in a certain direction. I still didn't trust this woman. "Don't worry, transporter. We're here to help you and the girl on your back." "How do I know I can trust you?" "Because I'm the one who made the request."

I stood aghast at what she'd said. What did I just sign up for? I had no idea. I only knew it all began with this request.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is in no way meant to encroach upon the official Megaman franchise. Megaman, Megaman ZX, Megaman X, and Megaman Zero are all owned by Capcom and who so ever they decide to produce their game alongside. Please support the official channels.**

* * *

"Can I just get this whole fiasco over with so I can go home?" I asked the woman leading me through the forest. "I'm sorry but since you opposed Pantera Inc. you won't be able to go back to your life prior to this evening," she said. I nearly stopped and dropped Pyrrha off my back. 

I kept following this woman until I started to see the forest thinning. I ran and came face to face with a shipyard that had an airship being built. "This is the current base of the guardians. Welcome to the organization of progression: The Guardians." I turned to see the woman smiling at me. "I'll be your superior starting tomorrow. What is your name, rookie?" "I'll just go by Neo," I said, "What will I be calling my commanding officer?" "Prairie. My name is Prairie." She then lead me to the medical ward and told me to leave Pyrrha with the physicians. I reluctantly complied and followed Prairie to what looked like a makeshift mess hall. When she sat at a table, I sat across from her and waited for her next order. 

"Do you know what you have to do to leave this place?" she asked me. I barely had to think and answered, "Their must be some exam in order to have the nearby transerver accessible by individuals. If the individual wishes to use the transerver to enter or leave this area, they need the correct credentials. Despite all transervers being public, private ones always need some access code for use." Prairie was taken aback and clasped her hands together. She smiled and said, "You're smarter than a lot of the people here. I hope you'll ace this exam." 

I was then man handled and thrown into a proto-transerver. The larger of the two said, "Once you're transported, you'll be transfered the credits you were promised. Your exam starts the moment you finish re-assembling on the other side." The door was shut and the inside began to glow white. 

When I opened my eyes, I was in a transerver near the heart of New York, New York. I left and was shocked to find someone waiting outside the room. It was a reploid with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He was wearing long cargo pants and a red jacket. Giro of Giro transporting service, a competitor in goods transportation. "What're you doing here, Girouette?" I asked him. "Please, we're colleagues now. Call me Giro," he said, "I'm your proctor for your entry exam. You're to find other Guardians from here until central park. They're all on the street, so you don't have to hit the metro." 

I told him I'd continue alone and left him at the transerver. I found all four of them at various shops. One at a boutique, another at a game store, another at the gym, and another at a hair salon. I then found the final guardian by the transerver in Central Park and he handed me a stuffed toy. "Oh my gosh, is this a plushie of a rabbit with a carrot?" "Yes, and that's our commander's favorite stuffed animal." "Isn't Prairie our commander?" "No, she's the next most likely person to rise up, but she'd rather become the commander when she retires rather than assume position prematurely. In any case, you can use the transerver behind me to head back to base. You'll be given access to the shipyard when you select your destination with this in your bag. However, make sure you return the plushie. Our commander can't go to sleep without it." I headed inside and transferred back to the shipyard. 

"Neo, you're back! That was quicker than all the other applicants," Prairie said. She hugged me from behind, pressing her breasts against me. I felt my face warm up and said, "Hey, Prairie. I found all of the guardians quickly. I even got enough time to purchase some clothes." I separated myself from Prairie so I could keep my hands where I wanted them. I took the bag hanging from my belt and pulled out a blue scarf, a pink scarf, and a pink hat. I put the blue scarf around my neck and put the scarf and hat back in the bag. "The hat and scarf are a present for Pyrrha," I explained, "I knew from her attire that she would have been cold were it not for her running from security." 

Prairie nodded and smiled at me saying, "That's pretty sweet of you. Like an older brother." I chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of my head. I started walking towards the medical ward and entered seeing Pyrrha sitting on a gurney hugging her plushie and talking to a nurse. She saw me entering and jumped off to run behind me. I rubbed her head and told her that I had to do something to make sure I could come back. She was shaking before I began calming her down. 

"Can you not leave me again? You're the only person I feel safe around," Pyrrha asked me. I knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I can't always be with you. But I can be with you as long as I can." I kissed her forehead and ruffled her head as I got up. "Now unlike you guys, I actually need sleep. I bid the both of you good night," I said. 

When I woke up the next morning, Pyrrha was snuggled up next to me. Her stuffed animal wasn't held tight to her body, showing that she's starting to feel safer than before.


	3. Intermission

Hello, reader(s). This is the writer of **Megaman YO!**. I am here to tell you what sparked this story. A simple reason really: I wanted more of the Megaman ZX line. As some of you may not know, the Megaman X, Megaman Zero, and Megaman ZX series all happened on the same timeline. X fought mavericks, eventually leading to a new problem sprouting from all the conflict. Energy between the Maverick Hunters and said Mavericks depleted a majority of the world's energy sources. Thus began the Elf Wars, a battle for the new sentient beings of great energy for little cost. X ended the war at the cost of sealing one of the strongest elves within his body.

The Megaman Zero games take place afterwards when a reploid nation, Neo Arcadia, comes forth with the sole purpose of protecting the human residents and retiring any and all reploids who take opposition and/or consume too much energy. After the Zero of that time defeats Dr. Weil, and the satellite cannon Ragnarok, at the end of Zero 4, peace remains for many years.

A few years after Ragnarok's fragments rained on the planet, the soul of Weil within every fragment begins affecting any surrounding reploids and Humans. In response, the scientist Ciel from the Zero series, creates the Biometals. These biometals are constructs of Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, Hidden Phantom, Zero, and X where the ones who are able to draw out their power gain the respective powers of each hero to a degree.

This story takes place with the first prototype and the first natural biometal that surfaced. Model Y is meant to be the first prototype, constructed with no real basis and meant to be able to defeat whatever manefestation of Weil or users of Weil's fragments through rushing around to disorient and cause massive impact damage. Model O is a rock with the concentrated intent of Omega, an enemy from the Zero series. With the same abilities and Model Z, Model O takes those abilities and shifts all of them into overdrive. In addition, the story takes place after Ciel goes missing and the rebels that she'd aided begin feeling pressure from the authorities and need to go airbourne.

That's all the explanation I believe that is needed. If anymore explanations are needed, feel free to comment your questions. Always welcome to see what readers wanna know about the world.


	4. Chapter 3

**Megaman YO! is written with the sole objective of personal outlet and is in no way meant to encroach upon official releases. The Megaman, Megaman X, Megaman Zero, and Megaman ZX series are all owned by Capcom and whosoever they decide to publish with. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It's been about a week with no mission requests aside from running errands. I waved Pyrrha goodbye when I left every time and put her on my shoulders every time I returned. Even though she still carried her stuffed animal everywhere she went, she always ran to me when I returned.

Then, came assignment day. I was called to the transerver room in the shipyard. I was relayed instructions to secure the materials in factory to finish the propulsion system for the ship being built. I was given Pyrrha as backup for the mission in case things got too hairy. After I was transfered, I waited for Pyrrha to be sent in after me.

I rented a dirt bike for transportation to and from the mission site and drove with Pyrrha riding in front of me again. I talked to her about how I ended up in the transporter business. I was someone who was in a maverick attack a few odd years ago and was luckily saved by a blood donor who I didn't know nor care to know. At the time, I was a teen fresh out out of middle school. I was without a family and couldn't afford to go to high school. Despite that, I started the courier service that became SF Transporting service.

When we got to the mission site, Pyrrha was already asleep; I told Model Y to start with the mission. Pyrrha was enveloped in the energy the night I megamerged with Model O. I walked up to the gate and assessed the lock. I cursed under my breath and megamerged to cut the lock.

"What're the mission details, Yvie?" "Yvie? What kind of name is that?!" "I gave it to you since your model is Y. Please, tell me what the mission details are."

"The mission details are as follows: gather reactor plating from the scrap pile, find a usable energy source that needs no replacement/refueling, rescue any captives if any."

I sighed at the objective concerning power. Despite the work of Ciel a few centuries ago, the energy source was only usable for individual use. Vehicles and large mining equipment all still needed to be refueled every so often. I gazed up at the disposal plant and knew I was gonna have to sift through a lot of scrap. Luckily I was given a tracker that would let me locate the scrap I needed.


End file.
